Different POV's
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: This is going to be a story that has random moments in the books in different P.O.V's. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Contains Spoilers. obviously :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I rewrote this story because of bad reviews and I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself. So anyway hope you like it. Also just saw Percy Jackson movie, it's HORRIBLE! (Just thought I'd say that ha-ha) Please review. Luvs ya. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I wish I did. **

Annabeth's Thoughts

(Annabeth's P.O.V.)

"Put your cap back on and get out of here" Percy screamed.

"What, NO I can't leave you, you will be killed!" I yelled back.

"I'll be fine besides we have no choice." I knew he was right. There was no way we could both get out of her alive but how could I leave my best friend to fight monsters that probably could beat him all alone. I couldn't or I shouldn't anyway. But of course being a daughter of Athena I had to choose my brain over my heart so I decided to leave. But before I turned around and left I glared at him, I was expecting to punch him or something like that but looking in his gorgeous sea green eyes filled with determination and a hint of fear something came over me and I kissed him! It was a small gentle kiss but both Percy and I were completely shocked at what I'd done. I put on a strong face and took one last look at him. The look on his face made me feel like I did the right thing. His eyes were wide looked and it looked like he just woke up from a long sleep but instead of staring at him I had to leave.

"Be careful Seaweed brain" I said. I put on my invisibility cap and, ran away stopping once he was out of sight. I tried to not let the tears run down my face as I turned the next corner. Then I heard a loud scream and saw Mount St. Helen's explode. I knew Percy had done this and from the sound of the explosion I knew no one could possibly survive that. Even though my brain told me he was a goner my heart said he was still somewhere in the world. But even the mere thought of him fighting those monsters and losing made me break down. I started sobbing and couldn't stop the whole way back.

Somehow I found the way back to camp. I knew my eyes were still red and puffy from all my crying but I held it together when I say Chiron.

"Annabeth what's wrong and where are Percy, Tyson, and Grover," He said. "Tyson and Grover ran away to fine Pan." I mumbled.

"What about Percy" Chiron asked sympathetically.

"P-Percy risked his life, he told me to get away because he had a plan t-then I heard an explosion and his scream

"I stopped talking and couldn't stop myself from crying right there.

"Oh well we will pray for him and hope he comes back all right" Chiron murmured. Chiron knew I couldn't talk any longer so he left and I ran up to the beach.

For weeks all I did was sit and my cabin cry. Every day I would go to the beach and pray to every god I knew even Hades that Percy would come back alive. No one ever answered my prayers but I knew they heard me. I couldn't even eat anything, my siblings got really worried but I wouldn't' let any one of them talk to me.

Finally one day Chiron came up to me saying that a funeral would be held tonight and I could make his shroud to burn. I sat on the beach all say making the burial cloth. I covered it in blue and green fabrics to make it look like water and waves and also embroidered it with a trident for his father. It was absolutely beautiful but how could I admire something that my best friend would be buried with. This thought made me break out sobbing again. Soon Chiron came over and said, "Annabeth we are about to make the announcement for the funeral is the shroud ready?"

"Yes," I mumbled quietly. "

Ok go to the amphitheater and you will make a speech about Percy."

"Alright" Chiron knew I wouldn't argue obviously for 2 weeks I have been keeping up this sad pretense and I wasn't about to end it now. I went to the amphitheater and waited when I heard the announcement.

"Everyone has obviously heard that Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, has been missing for over two weeks and we must assume he is dead."

After Chiron said this line I felt a strange feeling come over me as something good has just happened but I decided to ignore it and get ready to make my speech.

"After so long a silence it is unlikely our prayers will be answered and I have asked his best surviving friend to do the honors." I stood up numbly and headed to the podium and began my speech,

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" Then I looked off into the distance near Thalia's tree to see my best friend, Percy Jackson, standing awkwardly looking like he didn't know how to react to this. I couldn't even think (which is probably weird to hear from a child of Athena) I just ran over to him savoring every moment I could be with him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I screamed. I wanted to punch him yet again but instead I hugged him as tight has I could. I didn't realize everyone was staring until someone cleared their throat. "I-we thought you were dead Seaweed Brain."

"I'm sorry, I um got lost." He replied lamely. This response did not suit me. "LOST, two weeks Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted, "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more privet." Without letting us answer he slung us onto his back easily and galloped toward the big house.

Percy began telling us a story that made absolutely no sense, he said he was exploded out of Mt. St. Helen's then was marooned on an island only to be rescued by Hephaestus. Obviously it wasn't true. First off none of it sounded realistic or at least a long enough story to last two weeks. And second of all I've known Percy for four years now and he couldn't fool me. I mean his palms were sweating like mad and he wasn't looking anyone in the eye. How could he lie to me, his best friend, especially after what he put me through? All I decided to say was

"You've been gone two weeks, when I heard the explosion I thought-"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth, I talked to Hephaestus." He stated.

"He told you the answer?" I said.

"Well he told me I already knew and I do, I understand now." Percy then proceeded to tell Chiron and me that we should bring Rachel, a mortal, on MY quest. My jaw dropped to the ground and let me tell you it's a very hard thing to catch me by surprise.

"Percy that's crazy!" I exclaimed. Chiron sat back and stroked his beard like he does when he's thinking.

"There is a precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her underground railroad for just this reason." He said seriously. But I just snapped at this idea.

"But this is my quest!" I exclaimed. "_I _need to lead it." This stupid idea just made me look like I needed some mortal's help to lead my quest and I certainly didn't need help. I'm not a coward and I can do things on my own. How could Chiron and Percy not know me well enough to realize that I don't need help?

"And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's-"

"Hard to admit we need a mortal's help," Percy said. "But it's true." I gave him my death glare and then I stormed out of the room screaming,

"You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!" I then sat at the base of Thalia's tree and just cried.

Percy just left me for two whole weeks then gives me some stupid story about being marooned on an island, then tried to make me get help on _my _quest. Wait something just dawned on me. Percy said marooned on an island but was very hesitant to give any more information. I remember when I was reading the Odyssey that Odysseus got trapped on an island, Ogyga, and was forced to marry Calypso the woman who had to live on that island. Also other stories about Calypso claimed that heroes get trapped on her island and they fall in love but the hero only ends up leaving in the end. This sounds exactly like what happened to Percy. So Percy fell in love with Calypso and comes back after two weeks with her to only bring his girlfriend, Rachel Dare, onto my quest. Oh Percy Jackson is trying to kill me.

I even thought he liked me for a minute there, when I gave him a good luck kiss. Guess I was wrong he never liked me and now I'm going to have to endure the rest of the summer with him. How could I even talk to him after what he put me through?

He was supposed to be my _best friend_. But this is how it always ends up for me. So far everyone in my life has betrayed me and now was Percy's time. I just guess I thought he was different, but apparently not.

**A/N: Sorry to end this on a rough note but this is the ending I imagine happening also sorry if there are any mistakes and I know Annabeth's a little OOC at the end but I tried my best. Please review and tell me anything you liked or disliked about this story. I really appreciate reviews so please take 2 minutes out of your day to review this. Thanks. **


	2. The Dance

**A/N: Ok so this one isn't my best writing but please R and R and the rest is at the bottom. Ok read and review. **

**The Dance**

(Annabeth's P.O.V)

Percy, Thalia, and I walked through the amazing oak doors of Westover Hall on our mission to find some more demigods. But right now I couldn't even think of that. Westover Hall was incredible. It was huge with long windows, beautiful, big doors, and filled will all sorts of battle equipment.

"Whoa," Percy said.

Even though this place was great I could sense something out of the ordinary. I knew Thalia and Percy felt the same because Thalia was rubbing her magical, silver bracelet, and Percy was twitching his hands towards Riptide.

I started to say, "I wonder where_"

Then suddenly the doors slammed shut behind us. This wasn't good.

"Oo-kay," Percy mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile."

I heard the slight sound of dance music coming from the other end of the hall. That way was our best bet. We all stashed our bags behind a pillar and started off down the hall. Out of no where a man and woman stepped out of the shadows to greet us.

They both had similar grey hair and black uniforms. The woman had a mustache and the man was clean shaven. I'm sure Percy was smirking at that.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Percy murmured, Ma'am, we're just-"

This wasn't good; none of us had planed for this to happen. Well I guess we'll just have to make the best of it. My mind started calculating all the possibilities of what we could say as 3 kids sneaking into a school at night when the man said…

"Ha! Visitors aren't allowed at the dance, you will be eee-jected." When the man said this, I noticed how his eyes were two different colors and his nostrils flared when he spoke. It seemed weird but I really hoped it wasn't a monster.

Besides the fact that this guy was strange we had other problems, we can't be ejected when we need to see Grover. Then Thalia did something that saved our lives.

She snapped her fingers, controlling the mist so he would believe us.

"Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," Thalia said. "We go to this school here, you remember: I'm Thalia and this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in eighth grade."

The man narrowed his eyes and turned to face the other teacher. "Mrs. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

"I… yes. I believe I do sir." She frowned at us. "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

Then I heard some loud footsteps coming this way and Grover ran right up to us. "You made it! You-"He stopped, looking at the teachers. "Oh Mrs. Gottschalk, Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" said Dr. Thorn, impatiently. "What do you mean, they made it? These children live here?

"Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant I'm so glad they made… the punch for the dance. The punch is so good and they made it!" Grover exclaimed.

We all finally got away from the teachers and into the gymnasium.

"How did you do that finger-snap thing?" Percy asked Thalia.

"You mean the Mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?"

Percy looked down and seemed disappointed maybe even jealous, but maybe I was interpreting it wrong.

"That was close!" Grover said. "Thank the gods you got here." Thalia and I both ran up to hug Grover while Percy gave him a high five.

It was so nice to finally see Grover after so many months. He looked taller and a bit older. I was very happy, and now all my best friends were here together. Well except one. An uncomfortable lump formed in my stomach but I quickly dismissed it.

"So what's the emergency?" Percy asked.

"I found two half-bloods" Grover sighed.

"Two half bloods, here?" Thalia asked amazed.

Grover nodded.

Finding one half-blood was hard but two in the same school. It's pretty rare.

"A brother and a sister," Grover added "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but their strong. We're running out of time. I need help."

"Monsters?"

"One." Grover replied looking nervous. "He suspects, but I don't think he's positive yet. And this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance!" Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there blocking them. I don't know what to do!" Grover glanced at Thalia for help.

"Right," She started. "These half bloods are at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance," Thalia said. "Who's the monster?"

"Oh, that's the vice principal, Dr. Thorn." Grover replied.

As we started to walk through the crowds of people, Grover said, "There they are!" Grover pointed towards some younger kids in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo.

The girl wore a green cap as if trying to hide herself and the other boy was obviously her little brother. They looked so much alike; both with dark hair, olive skin and used their hands when they talked. The boy, Nico, was playing with some type of trading card and the sister, Bianca was scolding him for something. She kept looking around as if expecting something to go wrong. I wondered if they knew about Dr. Thorn and even they being half-bloods.

"Do they… I mean, have you told them yet?" I wondered

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in even more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger.

"So let's grab them and get out of here." Percy said. Thalia grabbed Percy's shoulder stopping him from moving. Dr. Thorn just entered the room and judging from his expression he hadn't been fooled by the Mist. So we needed a plan.

"Don't look at the kids." Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?"

"We're three powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle, act natural, do some dancing, but keep an eye on the kids.

"Dancing?" I asked. I knew I couldn't dance. I never really have and I don't really want to either. The last time I went to a dance, some boy asked me to dance and we did but I ended up stepping on his toes and tripping. So I really don't want to embarrass myself again.

Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose Jesse McCartney?"

Grover looked down. "I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play Green Day or something?

"Green who?"

"Never mind, let's dance."

"But I can't dance!"

"You can if I'm leading," Thalia said. "Come on goat-boy."

Grover shrieked as Thalia grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

I smiled, but I'm not exactly sure why.

"What?" Percy asked.  
"Nothing it's just cool to have Thalia back."

Percy stared at me strangely for a moment. Looking at my earrings, then my hair, and then he looked away. I then stared at him. He grew a little bit taller but I outgrew him by a bit. His messy, black hair didn't change but he was a little bit tan. Maybe he went to Montauk beach again.

"So…" He said awkwardly. "Um, design any good buildings lately?"

I lit up and began talking about my new 3-D design elective, the amazing computer program, and all about my latest building, a huge monument at Ground Zero in Manhattan. I told him all about the structural supports and facades and many other things. Percy looked disappointed and started to drift off so I stopped talking.

"Yeah, uh, cool," He started. "So you're staying there the rest of the year, huh?"

My face darkened. "Well, maybe, if I don't-"I got cut off. I was going to tell Percy about how I might join the Hunters. But it was a hard subject to talk about.

"Hey!" Thalia called. "You look stupid just standing there, Dance!"

"Well?" I said. I thought Percy would be smart enough to ask me to dance, but this was Seaweed Brain we were talking about; you can't expect that much of him.

"Um, who should I ask?" He asked.

I punched him in the gut. "_Me_, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh. Oh, right."

We walked over to the dance floor and Percy glanced over at Grover and Thalia, then he slowly put his hand on my hip and I grabbed his hand. He looked so uncomfortable and terrified. I felt the same way, but I wouldn't let him find out about that.

"I'm not going to bite," I told him. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"

After shuffling around uncomfortably for a few minutes Percy said, "What were you saying earlier? Are you having trouble at school or something?

I pursued my lips. "It's not that, it's my dad."

"Uh-oh. I thought it was getting better between you two. Is it your step mom again?" I kind of enjoyed the fact that Percy actually listened to everything I said before and knows many things about me that no one else knows. How am I going to leave him for the Hunters?

I sighed. "He decided to move. Just when I was getting settled in New York, he took a stupid job researching for World War I book. In _San Francisco_. I said angrily.

"So he wants you to move out there with him?" He asked.

"To the other side of the country," I replied miserably. "And half-bloods can't live in San Francisco. He should know that."

"What? Why not?" Percy asked. What a Seaweed Brain.

I rolled my eyes. "You know. It's right _there_."

"Oh" he said lamely. "So you'll go back to living at camp or what?"

"It's more serious than that, Percy. I…I probably should tell you something." I wanted to tell Percy everything. I wanted to tell him how I would be in the Hunters and how much I really wanted to stay but everything was just too complicated. But being a half-blood it's never that easy.

I froze. "They're gone."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one. It's obviously not my best writing but I think it's generally ok. Please review; tell me anything good or bad. Honestly flames don't bother me so go ahead and do that. But I'm also asking if anyone could give me suggestions of what part I should do next. I don't want to do the ones that everyone else does but I do want some good Percabeth moments. It doesn't have to be in Annabeth's P.O.V either. So please review and give me some suggestions of what parts to do next. Thanks. Luvs Ya! **


End file.
